Extrañándote
by Leetzi
Summary: OneShot. Antes de la llegada de Mirai Trunks. Ambientado en DBS. VxB


Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

 **Extrañándote**

Otra vez se fue a entrenar. Otra vez la dejo sola. No había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. La tierra se encontraba en paz, ¿porque no tomarse un tiempo para estar con su bella esposa? Pero claro, el sigue con esa idea de hacerse más fuerte y en lo único que piensa es en entrenar con Whiss. Es verdad que no era la primera vez que se ausentaba de su casa para entrenar, pero en los últimos años siempre lo hacia dentro del planeta, no había necesidad de salir de este.

Ahora ella estaba sola en su habitación a mitad de la noche sin poder dormir por su ausencia y el maldito probablemente ni siquiera debe pensar en ella.

Sabía que Vegeta cambio mucho a través de los años, ya no era el mismo que llego a la Tierra con la intención de encontrar las Esferas del Dragón o con quien se había encontrado en Namek, se había convertido en un padre excelente y en un esposo maravilloso.

(…)

 _-Vegeta, mañana es el cumpleaños número ocho de Trunks – Le dijo acomodándose a su lado en la cama luego de haber compartido un momento intimo._

 _-¿Y?- continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle mucha importancia, seguro se trataba de otra tonta fiesta, y querían que él esté presente._

 _-Trunks no quiere fiesta, quiere hacer algo distinto este año. Me dijo que quería que solo estuviéramos nosotros, sus abuelos y Goten. Una salida familiar ¿Qué dices?_

 _Por primera vez en la conversación abrió los ojos para mirarla – El mocoso de Kakarotto no pertenece aquí – dijo serio ¿Por qué siempre Trunks insistía en tenerlo en la casa? Era como ver a Kakarotto y no lo soportaba._

 _-Porque es su mejor amigo, y vas a tener que aceptarlo te guste o no- Levanto un poco el tono de voz para que ya no siga con ese tema. Desde el principio Vegeta nunca acepto esa amistad, no le gusta que su hijo se junte con un "tercera clase" como el solía llamarle._

 _\- Que haga lo que quiera- Volvió a cerrar los ojos dando por finalizada la charla, pero su esposa no parecía tener los mismos planes._

 _-¿Entonces es un sí? ¿Vas a ir con nosotros? ¿No vas a quejarte por tu entrenamiento o por hacer "cosas tontas de humanos"?- Pregunto sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-No tengo ganas de escuchar tus insoportables gritos- La miro con su característica sonrisa de lado- Además prefiero eso a tener que soportar a todos esos insectos en mi casa._

 _-Yo no soy insoportable – Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, haciéndose la ofendida por el "alago" de su esposo._

 _-Si lo eres – Confirmo el recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cintura y bajaba hacia sus piernas- Yo no te si permiso para que te duermas, aun no terminamos._

(…)

Excepto por su ambición de ser el más fuerte y su orgullo, ambas cosas permanecían intactas.

Siempre le cautivo eso, su perseverancia por vencer a Goku, por ser más fuerte, por superarlo y convertirse en el mejor, por eso decidió ayudarlo con su entrenamiento y además porque era realmente atractivo verlo con ese short tan ajustado y todo sudado cuando salía de la cámara.

Sonrió al recordarse babeando por él y pensar que aun lo seguía haciendo.

(…)

 _Se encontraba sentada en la cocina comiendo una porción del pastel que su madre había preparado. Generalmente trataba de no comer esas cosas, pero estaba tan enojada con Yamcha que necesitaba relajarse y siempre venía bien algo dulce._

 _Las peleas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y el tema era siempre el mismo: Los Celos. Cada vez que salíamos había una chica distinta que se acercaba a saludarlo y a charlar como si se conocieran de toda la vida y el por supuesto las miraba más de lo necesario, aunque jamás lo reconoció obviamente. Por otra parte, Yamcha siempre le reclamaba la atención de ella hacia Vegeta. Últimamente el tema Vegeta se estaba haciendo constante en sus peleas._

 _Suspiro mirando su plato. Estaba tan cansada de esa relación que ya sentía que no daba para más, pero tampoco podía terminar de un día para otro algo de tantos años._

 _Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana de la cocina, y ahí estaba el saliendo de la cámara, seguramente venia a la cocina para arrasar con todo lo que quedaba, como siempre hacia. Lo observo, tenia los mismos shorts ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación (después la "vulgar" soy yo, pensó), su torso tonificado, su rostro perfecto y luego estaban sus ojos. Esa mirada oscura, tan profunda que podía derretir a cualquier mujer y a la vez causar escalofríos._

 _Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entro a la cocina, pero el ruido de la heladera cerrarse la hiso volver a la realidad._

 _-¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso? No te das cuenta que con tu fuerza bruta puedes romper todo- Lo observo mientras se sentaba a devorar literalmente lo que su madre cocino._

 _En ningún momento paro para mirarla o siquiera para responderle algo. Y eso la enfureció más todavía, pero no dijo nada más y se concentro en su comida, no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con Vegeta._

 _En ese momento suena su celular. Era la quinta llamada de Yamcha en una hora y no contesto ninguna, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar su voz y escuchar sus típicas excusas. Pero si no contestaba, no dejaría de molestarla. Así que decidió responder._

 _Ni siquiera se molesto en saludar o en escucharlo- Te dije que no me llames, no me interesa lo que tengas para decirme, no me molestes.- Le grito y corto la comunicación. Pero el su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo tiro por la ventana para ya no oírlo – Estúpido._

 _No se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta había dejado de comer cuando sonó el teléfono. No era la primera vez que el estaba presente en una de sus peleas._

 _-La única estúpida eres tú. - Comento mirándola fijamente._

 _-Yo no soy ninguna estúpida, además nadie pidió tu opinión._

 _-Si tanto te molesta, deshazte de él en lugar de hacer tanto escándalo. No te pierdes de nada- Dijo sarcástico mientras volvía su atención a lo que quedaba de comida._

 _¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Vegeta le había dado una especie de concejo?_

(…)

Esa había sido la primera vez que tenían una "conversación" sin peleas de por medio.

En ese momento de su vida jamás se hubiese imaginado que el hombre que estaba frente a ella se iba a convertir en su esposo y que además iba a tener a su hijo.

No se arrepentía de nada, Vegeta era el hombre que amaba, su príncipe y lo aceptaba como era. No importaba si se iba a entrenar por un largo tiempo, aunque intentara enojarse con él era imposible y además seria muy injusta.

Finalmente decidió levantarse e ir a tomar algo a la cocina, o tal vez al laboratorio a hacer algo útil, no valía la pena seguir acostada si no podía dormir.

* * *

Perdón por los errores de ortografía y por la escritura. Es el primer fic.


End file.
